Real Emotion
by TerraZeal
Summary: Dean and Castiel's first kiss. Slash, obviously. Takes place after/during "Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!" Rated T for slash, even though its just kissing. Slightly fluffy.


_**Author's Note: **Dean and Castiel's first kiss, takes place near the end of "Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!" as they're sitting on the bench together. Fluffy drabble and an angel not understanding human emotions mostly. Kind of a "cut scene" from that part of the episode._

_Real Emotion_

"If I had to make those choices over again, I would do the same thing."

Castiel nodded at Dean, hoping those were the words he'd say. This man, this Dean Winchester, that he'd hardly known for long at all, was evoking strange...feelings...in him that no one else had. Doubts. Questions. Uriel may have been blindly following whoever told him to destroy the town if the Winchesters failed, but Castiel had doubts, doubts that were put to rest as he watched the children play on the swingsets and slides. His Father's greatest creations. Flawed, weak, nigh-powerless...and yet for some reason, Father loved them best. Castiel was beginning to see why. They never gave up hope. They always searched for another option.

"What are you thinking about, Cas?" Dean asked from the other side of the bench. Castiel raised an eyebrow at the man. Cas? What? He'd never been called that before. Dean laughed at him. "Whats with the funny looks, bro? Seriously man, creeping me out. You keep looking at me like that, I'll think your interest in me is as more than just a test for ya'll up there." Dean took a sip of the beer that was sitting at the foot of his end of the bench.

"Why did you call me that? My name is Castiel." Dean snorted beer everywhere. "Dude, your real name is kinda funky. Whats wrong with Cas? I mean, it fits. Its short, its cute...kinda like you." Dean stopped as realized what he'd said. Castiel, the angel who had threatened to destroy a town, cute? He wasn't usually a lightweight, but perhaps he'd best put the beer down before Cas started looking more than just cute. Although, in the bright light of the sun, not darkened rooms or deathtraps, Cas was...well, cute. He couldn't deny that. Dean was a womanizer, not a uh..mananizer...so why was he thinking these things toward something that could destroy him with a snap of his fingers?

"What are you thinking, Dean? Do you plan to make fun of me again? I'm an angel of the Lord. Forgive my lack of knowledge on humans and their unusual emotions. It isn't as if I come down and play often. This was an order, nothing more. We aren't friends. You're nothing more than a test for me, us." Castiel's eyes had narrowed at Dean, who was still giving him that odd look.

"Whatever, man." Dean went back to sipping his beer. Castiel disappeared back to Uriel for the moment.

"Where have you been! Sam Winchester was just here. He's been using his powers, even though he's been warned twice-" Castiel raised a hand, cutting Uriel off. "I know what Sam did. I know what Dean did. They saved the town. They saved Father's creations, where if they had failed, we would have had to destroy them. That would have given me no pleasure, nor, do I think , would it have given you any."

Uriel simply raised eyebrows at Castiel. "You know what I said before, Castiel. They are monkeys, nothing more. I stand by what I said. I will say no more on the matter. You can go play with your pet human if you want, but I don't have to stay here and watch." With that, Uriel vanished. Castiel sighed. He teleported back to the bench, hoping for some unusual reason that Dean was still there. Luckily, Dean still was. Drinking that awful substance that stank of something Castiel couldn't place.

"Look who's back. Get punted back here by the bully?"

"What? What bully?" Castiel's confusion at human jokes still showed. Dean sighed almost irritably. "Uriel. Did he kick you back here to punish me or something?" Cas shook his head. "I came back here to see if you were still here." He gazed intently at Dean. "What IS that that you're drinking?" Dean held up the bottle. "Jack Daniels? What is Jack Daniels?" Dean almost smacked his forehead in annoyed. For an angel, he sure was stupid sometimes. "Its alcohol. People drink it when they want to...I dunno...forget...or..or..just not feel things for awhile."

"What are you trying not to feel, Dean?" Cas was truly confused. He had made it quite clear that what he and Sam had done here did not bother him and he was okay with it, so he surely wasn't trying to not to feel that, what, denial? Regret?

Dean gazed at Castiel. Cas truly was very attractive, for a man. Dean could not deny that. He'd been noticing it since the angel had first came to them and proclaimed who and what he was. Still...it wasn't Castiel that was attractive, it was his vessel. Dean went back to the bottle of Jack, not answering Cas. The angel grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him round to face him. "Answer me, Dean. Remember, I saved you from Hell. I dragged you from the Pit. At no small cost to myself, I might add. The least you can do is be honest with me." Dean laughed. The Jack was getting to him.

"This."

He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Cas's lips. The angel jerked away, stunned and confused. "What was that?"

"Its called a kiss, Cas. Did you like it?" Castiel rubbed his lips, where Dean's had been just seconds before. He didn't know. The feeling...this feeling he got when around this man who had just..._kissed..._him, was odd. It was an emotion he hadn't felt before, that was for sure. He licked his lips. The foul taste of the liquor Dean had been drinking mixed with something else, the taste of Dean Winchester himself. He did like it, but he didn't know what IT was, not really. He was an angel. These sort of trivialities were beyond the likes of him.

"Like it...I don't know what IT is." Dean giggled, clearly inebriated. "You don't know what a kiss is? You've never been kissed? I know you're an angel, but come on man. You're like a bazillion years old and that was your first kiss?"

Dean was making fun of him again. Cas was almost hurt by this. "You are right. I am an Angel of the Lord. I don't have time for such things. There are far more import-" Castiel was cut off as Dean pulled him closer, this time the kiss was more than just a feather-light touch. It was deep and passionate. Cas's heart pounded within his vessel. The vessel was asleep of course. Cas wouldn't subject him to such tragedies that he would have to commit in the coming months. Kissing Dean Winchester wasn't a tragedy though. It made him..._feel. _

"How about that? That was a real kiss. Did you like that?" The inebriated Winchester gave him a lopsided grin. "Your first kiss, eh? Glad I could give it to you. I've given many people their frist kssi..." Dean was unable to even talk properly now. The alcohol had clearly overwhelmed his good sense. Despite his misgivings and confusion at the kiss the drunk man had given him, Cas sighed and picked Dean up. He had fallen off the bench during that last sentence about how he'd given many others their first kiss. Or inaudible babble as it came out of Dean's mouth.

Dean grinned inwardly. He wasn't as drunk as he'd let the angel believe. The garbled talking, the poking fun at him...it was all an act. A good act, from the way Cas had acted so concerned and eventually picked him up. Dean decided to continue playing drunk. "You gonna get us a hotel room now, cutiepie? That'd be...that'd be reallee...niccee...yeah...without Sam. I don't think Sam wants me ta do an angel..." Cas had no clue what he was talking about. Cas was taking him back to Sam and the hotel room that the brothers' shared, not one for just the two of them, which was what Dean seemed to be implying. Wait...DO an angel? What did THAT mean? He glared down at Dean, who was limp in his arms, apparently passed out. Cas sighed and decided to just teleport them both to Sam's room, since Dean was unconscious and wouldn't noticed the discomfort teleportation brought some humans.

A sickening wave of nausea swept the pretend-unconscious Dean. Oh lord...Castiel had teleported them both...he was going to throw up. The nausea subsided. Dean noticed he was in he and Sam's hotel room. He almost laughed. Poor Castiel. The angel must really be confused now. The joking kisses, the "lets get a room" thing...hilarious. He hadn't meant to be mean to Cas, just poke some fun at him, and of course, give him his first kiss. Man or not, Dean couldn't deny Cas's natural attractiveness. Not his vessel, just Cas. The way he talked, moved...everything. Still..he hoped Cas wouldn't say anything to Sam about the kiss or the hotel room insinuation. And if he did, Dean would just play drunk some more.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Castiel. "What is this? Was he laying somewhere drunk and you play the good guy and bring him back here? Last I knew, you guys were going to destroy me and the whole town." Cas glared at Sam. The younger Winchester constantly antagonized him. Cas disliked Sam, especially since he knew his true purpose. Still, Sam was vital to them and he had his orders. Castiel decided to go with a half-truth. Angels couldn't lie, not directly anyway.

"We were talking on a bench in town. He was drinking and he passed out. I brought him back instead of letting him lie there for the human police to arrest. Would you have rather had that?" Sam's glare didn't go away. Cas realized he was still holding Dean in an iron grip and gently laid him on the bed, away from Sam. "Goodbye for now, Sam Winchester. I agree with Uriel you know. I wish I could obliterate you where you stand. But for now, you serve a purpose, and thats it."

Castiel walked over to where Dean lay, apparently still unconscious. He hesitated a minute before leaning down and returning Dean's kiss from earlier. Feeling Sam's glare, he turned on him and simply glared back and disappeared.

Sam wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. What had THAT been? Dean stirred and gave Sam a sly wink. Sam was even MORE confused now. What HAD that been? Did Dean and that angel...? Sam shook his head. Sometimes Dean was even dumber than he had originally thought.


End file.
